Captain's Origins
by FennFeatherDragon
Summary: SD Gundam Captain discovers the truth


"Whoa-oa!!!"

"Ahhh!!"

CRASH!

"Ouch," Captain sat up and scanned the dark dank room. Ruins greeted the light, wires hung from cracks in the ceiling, walls, and computer remains. The faint buzz of dieing light bulbs could be heard from above.

"Get off!" Commander Sazabi roughly shoved the gundam off of him then stood up, taking time to thoroughly dust off his armor.

A voice rang down from above, "Captain! Are you alright!"

"We are fine Shute!" Captain called back, "Just stay there and keep watch. Alert us if you see anything!"

"You got it!" The youth called back.

"Oh please," Sazabi groaned, "Everything here is dead. There aren't even any BagguBaggu."

Captain faced his captive, "It never hurts to have some one on watch Sazabi." With a scoff, the former dark Axis leader trudged down a hall deeper into the confines of the long since abandoned lab.

Sazabi had led Captain and Shute to the Dark Axis home world, what was left of it. Decaying ruins covered the planets surface where man had once enslaved machine. Along the way, Sazabi continuously insisted that he and Captain enter this lab but leave the organic behind. The Neotopians had no earthly clue why but decided not the push him for answers although the Dark Axis mech was weaponless and their captive.

After one final check with his best friend, Captain followed Sazabi deeper in. Soon the came to a broken sliding metal door sporting a deep dent, which in turn had made a hole in th upper left corner of the door frame. After a minor struggle, the ex commander tumbled in quickly followed by the gundam. Inside were several metal tables, a large computer with a cracked screen, and tubes of something unknown to Neotopia.

"Where are we?" Captain asked.

"I am not surprised you don't remember this place Captain Gundam," Sazabi replied confusing the gundam.

He then asked, "How can I remember a place I have never been to?"

"Oh, but have been here," Sazabi replied, "Even if it was for just a minute or two." He trudged over to the computer knocking away the collected dust and cobwebs as he went. "Do you remember what I said when we last fought? About us not being that much different?"

"What are you getting at Commander?" Captain asked in confusion and authority.

"Our Soul Drives."

"Huh?"

With a chuckle, Sazabi looked at Captain then went back to the computer, "Think about it. I have a Soul Drive. You have a Soul Drive. General Zeong had a Soul Drive. Do you not find that interesting?"

Captain admitted, "Somewhat."

Sazabi then turned on the computer and began typing, "You are curious as to why we both have a Soul Drive are you not?'

"Yes, I am," Captain answered.

Sazabi then brought up a black Soul Drive on the screen followed by a white one, "Have you ever heard the saying, good and evil must equal each other out?"

Captain replied, "I… cannot say I have."

"Well let me let you in on a little secret," Sazabi spoke with a sinister hiss, "My Soul Drive and Zeong's are both fueled by hate. While your Soul Drive is fueled by love. Both are complete opposites and both are contained with in one Soul Drive or another."

Captain's interest suddenly perked. Perhaps this was the secret to the Soul Drive he has been looking for.

Sazabi continued, "The scientist of this world hit a snag when creating the Dark Soul Drive's. Goodness was left over. Now Hatred and Goodness are both powerful energy sources and only a Soul Drive can contain them. They were forced to make a Light Drive. I and the entire Dark Axis army were created to serve these organic idiots. They mistreated us which led to a build up of hatred within us. And so, fueled by a hatred of humans, we attacked and destroyed them."

"You destroyed your own creators!" Captain shouted applaud.

"Yes," Sazabi replied without hesitation.

Captain growled then asked, "What happened to the Light Soul Drive?"

Sazabi faced the gundam again, his finger hovering over a button, "They created you." He pressed said button allowing a camera screen to pop up.

Shocked from what he heard, Captain stared at Sazabi then looked at the screen, "Th…that's me!" Indeed it was Captain Gundam in civilian mood, lying motionless, his chest open and empty. With baited breath, he watched and listened.

"You sure this is a good idea?" one human asked.

The second scoffed, "We'll just throw him into some run down town. He doesn't even have weapons. What harm could he possibly do?"

"Point taken," the first replied, "Besides, we can't leave this Light Soul Drive just sitting here collecting dust." The duo shares a laugh as they carefully place the Soul drive into Captain's chest.

The gundam was stunned, "I…I am…."

"Dark Axis by build," Sazabi finished. Suddenly there was an explosion on screen. "Ooo, my favorite part."

"What the hell!"

"Die organic scum!!!!" A barrage of bullets flew into the scene as Captain's chest closed, encasing the Soul Drive.

"I'm guessing right about there a rift opened and pulled you to Neotopia," Sazabi explained.

Clattering metal echoed from Captain's rifle as it hit the floor, "I am a creation of the…Dark Axis?" Fear quickly gripped the gundam, "No…No! That cannot be! I am a Neotopian!"

"You are a traitor to the Dark Axis!" Sazabi roared, "You, the Great Captain Gundam, killed his own brethren."

"Impossible!" Captain shouted, "You are lying! This is a lie! It has to be!"

"It is the truth wither or not you wish it to be so!" Sazabi shouted back.

"No!!" The distressed gundam ran from the lab and back onto the surface.

"Captain what's wrong?" Shute asked.

"Open the gate," he replied.

"Huh?"

"Do it!"

Shute whimpered from the harshness in Captain's voice. He quickly summoned the gate as Sazabi climbed back out.

Once back in Neotopia, Sazabi was sent immediately back to janitorial duty; Shute tried to ask Captain what was wrong but received a cold glare every time he tried. Still in denial, Captain rushed to Kao- Lynn. He would know the truth.

"Koa-Lynn! I need to ask you something!" Captain urgently stated.

Koa-Lynn went into his usual display of karate, "Of course Captain ask anything you want."

"Remember when you use to call me GP 01? The gundam asked.

"It's been quite some time since I have heard your true name," the doctor replied.

Captain takes a deep breath, "Was I built in Neotopia or was I found?"

Koa-Lynn suddenly stopped, sweat beading on his brow, "Um… why do you ask?"

"I must know the truth Koa-Lynn," Captain answered, "Was I built or found in Neotopia?"

It was the human's turn to take a deep breath. Hands folded behind his back he sighed, "You figured it out haven't you? You have learned that you are not of Neotopian build."

Captain's circuits ran cold, "I…I am Dark Axis by build…?"

Koa-Lynn sighs again, "We think so. Six years ago we found you, scuffed and battered yet you had no memory. A single piece of paper accompanied you. It said you are GP 01 of the Dark Axis. The holder of the Light Soul Drive."

Captain's world seemed to shatter around him, "No… my life… my whole life…has been a lie…. Impossible!!!!!!!!!" He ran from Koa-Lynn's office now on a quest for Chief Haro. Shoving aside everyone and everything in his path, he franticly scoured the base.

GunEagle stopped him for a second, "What's-" 

"Out of my way!" he roughly shoved the youth down , stepping on him as he ran pass. Spying Juli, Captain made a mad dash and roughly grabbed the startled female, "Where is Chief Haro! I need to speak with him now!"

Juli tried to regain herself, "He's um…."

The enraged gundam shook her, "Where is he!"

"Office!" she squeaked out frightened.

Dropping her, Captain darted to Chief Haro's office, busting down every door in his path. '_It is not possible it cannot be. Chief Haro will know the truth for sure.'_ With a primordial shout, Captain punched his way into the chief's office.

Scared from the sudden break in, Haro quickly spied the flustered, exhausted gundam, "What's gotten into you Captain!"

"I want the truth!" the gundam shouted, "When and where did you find me!"

Chief Haro sighed, "Sit."

"I would prefer to stand sir," Captain replied.

Haro nods, "Six years ago we found you, not to far from where Lab C is currently located. Back then we only knew you as GP 01. And because of your bizarre entrance into Neotopia, along with a note mentioning the Dark Axis, Bell Wood began his research that very day. After wards, with the mayor's help, the SDG was formed in secret and out base was built here in the clouds. You had no memories when you arrived so it was decided to-"

"To lie and say I was built by Neotopia," Captain interrupted.

"Correct," the chief regretfully spoke, "We soon saw you had no weapons save for the Soul Drive. Of course back then we could not activate it so instead we out fitted you with weapons as I'm sure you remember."

"I do," Captain replied, "Then you brought in Instructor."

"Yes," Haro spoke, "We brought him in to train you to fight the Dark Axis. We we're hoping that we could keep secret from you of your true origins. I see now that we failed."

"I killed them," Captain slowly spoke, "I am a traitor…."

"Listen to me Captain!" Chief Haro snapped like a father cracking down on his son, "The Light Soul Drive is powered by love and the want to do good!"

"What does it mean to do good!" The gundam shouted, "In their eyes _we _were the bad guys!"

"Captain!" Haro threateningly.

"Go get killed organic!" With that Captain stormed out and then stood at the edge of the base.

Meanwhile Shute had found Sazabi and was questioning him harshly.

"What did you show Captain down there!" The youth snapped.

Sazabi hissed, "You really want to know organic?" Shute nods keeping a brave face. The Dark Axis mech continued, "The truth. You see…your buddy Captain, well, he is in fact Dark Axis by build."

"Wh-what…?" the boy asked.

"You heard me," Sazabi replied, "Now move! I'm cleaning here."

Shute stood stunned then got an idea. He raced towards where Captain was.

Captain stood on the edge of SDG base, over looking the city. Pointed at his forehead was a gattling gun, "My mission is to destroy the Dark Axis. There fore…" he closed his eyes, "I must destroy myself."

"Captain stop!!"

Out of self righteousness, the gundam pulled the trigger. Warm red blood sprayed his face. He missed. At point blank range he had missed. Shute grappled Captain's arm, holding the gun in both hands, left arm bleeding.

"You crazy gundam!" Shute shouted, "You almost killed yourself!"

"I am a Dark Axis," Captain plainly spoke, "Therefore I must kill myself."

"Do you work for the Dark Axis?" Shute asked.

"No."

"Are you a member of the Dark Axis?"

"Which city did you save from annihilation?"

"Neotopia."

"What are you the leader of?"

"I do not deserve that title." Captain then tried the remove the boy without hurting him, "Please let go Shute. You should get some medical attention."

"Aha!" Shute shouted triumphant, "If you were a Dark Axis you would have snapped me in two by now."

Captain calmly replied, "You are my friend. I do not wish to hurt you."

Shute smirked, "I thought Dark Axis members didn't have friends."

"I am a member of Gundam Force."

"I thought you said you didn't want that title."

"I am the leader of Gundam Force!" Captain shouted dropping his gun, "And I am ordering you to get some medical help."

Shute smiled and hugged Captain, "Welcome back buddy."

"What are you doing!" Sazabi shouted, "Snap him in two!"

"Stay out of this space scum!" Captain snapped, "I am Dark Axis by build. I cannot change that. But with my life, I choose to be the Leader of Gundam Force!"

Sazabi stuttered and growled before snapping his broom over hi knee and storming off.

"Thank you Shute." Captain smiled, "I needed that."

The youth smiled, "That's what friends are for. Plus I still owe you a few."

Product of not enough sleep. Thought this up while trying to fall asleep. Not my best work but I'm putting it up anyway.


End file.
